1. Technical Field
This invention pertains in general to modeling behavior of entities, and in particular to inferring the presence of an entity within an identifier space based on the behavior of unrelated entities.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent times, entities access and interact with the digital content from within several operating environments, such as the internet, mobile devices, gaming consoles, etc. In each operating environment, information related to the entities, such as content consumption habits, may be captured. Such information can then be used by various organizations, such as ad marketers, to better serve content to the entities.
One major hurdle in using the information captured for different entities is that operating environments are often disparate from one another. Specifically, information captured for an entity operating in one operating environment cannot seamlessly be attributed to that entity in a second, different operating environment. Therefore, intelligent decisions regarding what content to serve to the entity in the second operating environment cannot be made on the existing information. In such situations, a mechanism that enables the use of existing information for inferring information in a disparate operating environment is desired.